Cold Tears
by Kos-Mos Celes
Summary: It's cold... realy cold... (Yaoi *_* poor guy)


**Author's notes**: Okay, don't kill me, you know I love this guy… Hehehehehe What expected of me? I'm just have 14 years old… very soon 15!!!! If somebody caress… Ah, yes, my fic is yaoi (I can't leave the tradition mujajajaja ¬¬' Don't look me so weird) This fic is inspiring in the horrible could that's making… I'm freeze!!! o_ó although that's not any excuse for do that….

**Translator's notes**: We sorry for the grammatical and orthographies errors. the real version it's in Spanish, the author is Merle-chan. The fic's here: 

**Cold tears**

**By: Merle-chan  
Translated by: 2 crazy and perverts girls (¬¬ yaoi fans)**

It was cold, the wind blew with force, hurt whit the contact of the skin. And there them 2 were, they had left exactly in that moment. Their bodies trembled, they couldn't saw anything, hardly felt their bodies. He look his companion, didn't complain, he only smiled him, but he couldn't return him the smile. He puckered the frown, he deviated the look hiding the little blush of his cheeks. He doesn't fix for where walked, he didn't see where he stepped, and when he made it, it was so late for avoid it. He slid, fortunately he could sustained, but his hands were stiff, they would not resist a lot. Fair when his hands were sliding, his companion took their hands, but him hands were also stiff...  

-. I cannot sustain you... -he murmured -but I won't loose you  

He was dragging his partner with him, he tried to loose their hands, no, he won't lose him this, not of that way... his legs didn't resist more, he fell together with the boy that tried to ascend him, but this wouldn't finish of that way...  

Several minutes have passed, his body hurts, but not is significant. He looks up, it's really high, he remembers what happened, he wonders if him will be fine, he look strolls for the place, just for see its companion's body. The fear and the desperation invade him, he comes closer the boy's body, he takes him in his arms...  

-. Tyson... –he murmurs smoothly –awake, we have to leave of here...  

-. Kai... –he smiles him –you're fine... I'm happy for that…  

-. Don't say foolishness…

-. Get out…. You can't see it, Kai? 

The eyes of Kai opened up in surprise, he puckered the frown, he wasn't angry... he don't wanted listen the words of his little sweet boy...  

-. Come on... I don't have time to take care you

-. Always so cold, hey Kai?  

He caressed the Kai face, with his fingers he marked the contour of that face... he smiled inevitably, Him was this way, cold... he wanted even this way... he closed his eyes, he was tired, he wanted sleep

His eyes filled with tears, He don't care for retaining them, He allowed them fall in the face of Tyson, making he opened the eyes and he dried his tears...  

-. Your tears... they are so cold... Like you –a tear slipped in his face –don't leave me... please  

-. Of course no, I can't leave you –Kai took Ty's hands -you don't leave me in that's way...  

Tyson recharged in Kai's chest, and he murmur three words, that words the phoenix always wanted to listen of Tyson's lips... simple words... A confession? A farewell? A promise? He can't know it. He hugs strongly the Tyson's body, He can't avoid those tears, neither that pain...  

Kai opened his eyes, Just for see the white roof, he got up afraid, realized where he was, Max looked at him terrified, then he came closer to him...  

-. Kai, are you ok? –Max asked something nervous -thank God we find you on time… you and Tyson...  

-. Tyson? Where is he? -Kai got up quickly  

-. Well him... er… -he deviated the look and bit his lip –er... Kai...  

-. TELL ME MAX! –Kai screamed taking Max for the shoulders –TELL ME WHERE IS HE!!  

-. Go by the corridor, to the right... –Max whispered  

Kai came out running, ignoring Max's screams, he ran for the corridor and he gave turn to the right, he entered to the room...  

-. Hi Kai –Tyson smiled him –Your're fine!!! 

-. You're a baka Tyson -Kai hugged strongly him –I'm worried for you...  

-. You're an exaggerated -Tyson kissed Kai very smoothly  

If all that has ended of this way… Has be nice, no? But the Kai what found was the Tyson's body… the room was dark... Kai felt a hand in his shoulder, he looked the person, It was Ray and he was crying...  

-. When we find you, he... –Ray dried his tears 

-. Ray, do you leave me alone? Please? –Kai asked returning his view to the body  

Ray was given the turn and it left. Kai came closer to the Tyson's body, again, damned tears... he ignored Them, He brought near his lips to those of the boy... that's ironic, now his lips and his tears were warm...  

END 

************************************************************************

Translators notes:  
Merle: ¬¬ that's my fic… I don't want die so younger… I'm so cute… ;_; My poor boy… I love him!!!! *Jumping* He's my secret love!!! He's so… um… sexy??? YES!!!! HE'S SEXY!!!! MY SEXY BOY!!! ¬¬ Don't look me of that way… -_-' He's so funny…

Glory: ^_^' She's crazy, ¬¬ Who cares… but… I like me how she whites o.O Who's more crazy??? She or me?

Merle: Of course you dear *Laughing*

Glory: Shut up pshyco bitch!!! Uh oh… @_@ SHE GONNA KILL ME!!!!

Merle: YOU CALLED ME PSHYCO BITCH?!?!?!?! ¬¬ I hate you MDS!!!! And… she's a pervert girl… and she's an idiot… because she can't do anything right

Glory: T-T You're so bad with me… Welll, it's hard translate of Spanish to English ¬¬' and it's more hard when Merle have bad orthography

Merle(ignore her): Well, Many Miaus For You And Déwa Máta!!

Glory: ¬¬ Damn Merle… See ya!


End file.
